A photonic crystal means a new crystal, which generally has a periodic refractive index change of the same degree as a wave length of light therein, such as a three-dimensional photonic crystal with a three-dimensional refractive index distribution, a two-dimensional photonic crystal with a two-dimensional refractive index distribution and the like. Such a structure has a feature, similar to a case where electrons (electronic wave) are reflected by means of Bragg reflection according to a periodic potential of an atomic nucleous in a semiconductor resulting in forming a band gap, that a light wave is reflected by means of the Bragg reflection according to a periodic refractive index distribution resulting in forming a band gap (photonic band gap) to the light. For this reason, recently, research-and-development for using the photonic crystal as an optical control has been ongoing.